Transfigured Tales
by Dragona 2007
Summary: Oneshot Upon the defeat of Voldemort, Harry Potter has been diagnosed with an incurable dark virus and has to take drastic measures to obtain the cure.


Title: Transfigured Tales  
Chapter: 1/1  
Author: Dragona 2007  
Email: Please check my profile or leave an email address for me to respond to in your review.  
Summary: (Oneshot) Upon the defeat of Voldemort, Harry Potter has been diagnosed with an incurable dark virus and has to take drastic measures to obtain the cure.  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Spoilers: Minor spoilers from SS, CoS, PoA, and GoF.  
Rating: K+  
Pairing(s): Harry/Hermione, Albus/Minerva, implied Draco/Ginny  
Disclaimer: Even if I do own all seven books and the first four movies, I don't own the copyrights to Harry Potter, so please don't sue me for this, as I'm not making a profit off this fan fiction.  
Author's notes: Even if a large chunk of the background is implied, this story is AU after GoF. I do realize that DH was recently released, however this was written at least two years ago, when I was (and still am) in severe disagreement over several events and parts of OOTP. That said, I hope this story is enjoyed, for what it's worth.

--

Transfigured Tales

By Dragona 2007

October 31, 2005

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm afraid that the cure you need to heal the dark infection is now illegal. As such, all known copies of the recipe have long been confiscated by the Ministry of Magic, after the defeat of Gandalf Grindelwald, due to the general fear of it's dark origins, in the year 1958." Poppy Pomfrey said to Harry Potter, now 25. They were quite close, as even as the current Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, Harry Potter still managed to frequent the hospital wing for serious injuries at least once a year.

Much had happened since the Triwizard Tournament held in 1994. It was now 2005, eight years since his graduation from Hogwarts with top honors. Upon graduation, he had immediately started his apprenticeship with Albus Dumbledore. At the same time, Hermione Granger started her own with Minerva McGonagall. Draco Malfoy had publicly defected from the side that he had been raised on in their seventh year, having been dating Ginny Weasley in secret for the past nine months. Draco had completed an apprenticeship under the stern eye of Severus Snape, while Ginny had apprenticed under Filius Flitwick, after taking her NEWT's and graduating a full year earlier than the rest of her year. Unfortunately, Ron Weasley had never made it past Hogwarts. Before seventh year had even started, during the summer of 1997, he had been placed in St. Mungo's beside Alice and Frank Longbottom, another victim of the overuse of the Cruciatus Curse. He had later been killed in an attack on the magical hospital, personally by Voldemort, in September 1st, 2003, as a message to Harry, who would be attending the welcoming feast, as a professor for the first time.

Teaching positions had been waiting for Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco, upon completion of their respective apprenticeships. At Hogwarts, Harry had taken over Minerva's post, while Draco and Ginny had done the same for Severus' and Filius' respective posts. Hermione had taken the recently vacated Transfiguration post at Beaux baton's . Harry and Hermione had also married. Recently the couple had celebrated five years of happy marital bliss. However, they had decided to wait until Voldemort was destroyed to have children, not wanting to bring life into such a hazardous time. Draco and Ginny Malfoy, as they had also been married for almost four years, already had a precious set of 2 year old twins that loved to run across the castle, much to the annoyance of their parents and the amusement of their Uncle Harry and Aunt Herme.

Speaking of old Voldemort, Harry had finally killed the dark lord only an hour ago, as Voldemort had been more stubborn and tenacious than anyone had ever dreamed. However, Voldemort had managed to get the last laugh, as he had fatally infected Harry with a dark virus.

"So there is nothing that can be done!?" Hermione Potter asked, in a rare show of hysterics. She had just arrived from the French magical institute that she taught in.

"Hermione, please calm down, or I will be forced to give you a calming draught." Poppy told Hermione sharply. Hermione was known for keeping her head, except where her husband was concerned, so the medi-witch was used to her hysterics.

"Actually, there is. Poppy, please give us some privacy." Albus Dumbledore appeared in the doorway, eyes twinkling brightly at the married couple, with Minerva McGonagall trailing behind him, each holding a stack of papers and a silver disk. The headmaster didn't speak until the healer left the room. "Here's the plan." Dumbledore said, grinning like a madman.

June 11, 1941

Albus Dumbledore, formerly one Harry James Potter, flood out of Armando Dippet's office. He arrived at home, where a younger Minerva McGonagall greeted him with a kiss. Albus smiled to the woman who had both been and would become his wife again. The couple shared a knowing smile, before Albus took a seat and contemplated the irony of his life.

They had been tempted to wed immediately, but had decided to wait for a bit. They had been very busy since their arrival in the year 1940, with purchasing their furnished townhouse and establishing their lives, so that they could acquire their teaching positions, as well as getting rid of the dark infection.

And so the cycle of time continued on, as it is wont to do. Four years later, in 1945, Albus defeated the dark wizard, Grindalwald. Five years later, in 1950, Albus was promoted to the post of Headmaster. Three years later, in 1953, Albus meet Nicholas Flamel, starting to work with alchemy. That was also the year that Albus and Minerva wed, witnessed only by their friends Alastor Moody and Poppy Pomfrey. A son named Filius Flitwick was born a year later, in 1954. Seven years later, in 1961, the very first chocolate frog card of Albus Dumbledore was created.

The couple would further live to see the first rise of Voldemort. They would see the marauders arrive at, reign, and leave Hogwarts to combat the dark lord that Harry Potter was destined to defeat. They would see the birth, life, and subsequent "death" of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger/Potter.

In fact, they would live until 2008, when, on July 31, during an attack on Diagon Alley, by the dark lady Zimbani. However that is a story for another time, in the words of one Albus Dumbledore, formerly Harry Potter.

--

Please feel free to review, but keep in mind that I actually chose to simply type this up and revise grammar, spelling, and such. I chose to not edit, as I plan to do with my already posted stories. This fic was completed years ago, to me. I actually chose not to completely revamp it, as I am with several of my other ideas. I only edited this, as I wanted to actually see a comparison of my growth as a writer. Thanks in advance for any feedback.

Dragona 2007


End file.
